Only You
by lightningklass
Summary: Summarry: Tuhan, tolong jangan buat dia mengingkari janjinya itu. Dan jangan buat aku mengingkari janji ku pula. Aku mencintainya Cast: VIXX - Ken, Leo Pairing: Keo Rate: T


A/N: Oke! Author tahu harusnya author nyelesain 'Un-Ordinary Girl' dulu! Tapi pekerjaan banyak sekali yang mendatangi author TT_TT Lagi pula ini fanfic juga udah lama banget, cast awalnya bukan Keo /Nggak usah kepo/ :p Di baca aja deh! Happy reading ^^

-=o0| Only You |0o=-

Mataku terbuka perlahan, ketika kurasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku. Kubuka mataku lebih lebar. Sinar mulai merambat masuk ke mataku. Sinar matahari, dan sinar yang terpancar dari senyumannya. Dia yang selalu menyemangati ku dalam menjalani hari-hariku. Wajah yang selalu menemaniku selama ini. Dan yang selalu kusayang.

"Taekwoon _hyung_?" Aku menguap sembari mengusap mataku, mencoba tersenyum padanya. Ia membalas senyumanku, tangannya membelai kepalaku. Kurasakan ia tertawa. Mungkin lucu, meihat wajah khas bangun tidurku ini.

" _Good morning_.. Bagaimana tidurmu? _Nice_?"

" _Morning, hyung_. Tak pernah senyenyak ini karena kau yang membangunkanku dengan sebuah kecupan." Ia tertawa lagi.

Ia menarik tubuhku ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan hangat yang selalu kuinginkan di pagi yang dingin. Kupeluk balik tubuh besarnya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan yang sama seperti yang ia berikan.

" _I love you_ , Jaehwan- _ah. Only you_."

" _Nado, hyung. I only love you, too_." Ucapku.

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukanya. Menggeram bahuku, dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

" _Promise me_?"

" _I promise you._ " kataku, lalu mengecup pipinya. Kembali kutatap lelaki di depanku ini dengan senyuman. Kuharap ini senyuman terindah baginya.

"Aku harus bekerja" ucapnya singkat, lalu keluar dari kamar dan rumah begitu saja. Rasanya ada yang aneh, di detik terakhir aku menatap matanya. Tapi mungkin ia memang terburu-buru harus ke kantor. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, ia bekerja juga untukku. Jadi aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Iya, kan?

-=o0o=-

Aku melangkah dengan senyum lebar, menyusuri lorong-lorong di kantor Taekwoon _hyung_. Sebuah rantang besar terayun oleh tanganku. Tak tahu ada apa, hari ini aku ingin mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Memang kelihatannya aneh dan kampungan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Karena tak mungkin ada karyawan yang berani meledekku.

Aku sampai di depan pintu ruangannya. Kurapihkan sedikit penampilanku. Lalu perlahan, kubuka pintu besar di hadapanku.

" _Hyung_.. Hari ini aku membawakan makan siang untuk-"

Kata-kataku terhenti, begitupun dengan senyumanku. Tak mungkin pula aku bisa tersenyum sedangkan hatiku remuk. Mataku melihat hal yang seumur hidup tak pernah aku inginkan. Air mata mulai turun membasahi pipiku, menahan rasa sakit di hati. Mereka tak menghentikannya, meski ini sudah cukup meremas hatiku. Mungkin mereka tak sadar akan kedatanganku. Taekwoon _hyung_ , bersama dengan seorang wanita yang mungkin adalah sekretarisnya. Mereka, memperlihatkanku sebuah ciuman di bibir mereka masing-masing. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Hatiku musnah.

" _HYUNG?!_ "

Aku berteriak. Barulah mereka menghentikannya.

"Jaehwan?"

Hatiku terlanjur sakit. Kini yang terlintas di otakku hanyalah berlari meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan tubuhku melakukannya. Rantangku kujatuhkan begitu saja, seperti halnya air mataku yang memang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Aku terus berlari entah kemana. Aku sempatkan menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak mengejarku. Sudahlah, aku pun tak mau lagi melihatnya. Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menangis sepuasnya.

Tangisanku membuatku tak sadar ada anak tangga di depan. Tapi derap kakiku sudah terlalu kencang dan tak bisa kuhentikan, akibatnya aku terpeleset dan jatuh terguling. Tak ada yang melihatku, dan kini tubuhku terbaring tak berdaya di ujung tangga. Tapi hati ini lebih sakit ketimbang terguling seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis, sampai jasad ini tak sadarkan diri.

-=o0o=-

Mataku kembali terbuka, ketika sekali lagi kurasakan kecupan hangat sampai di pipiku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Awalnya aku kira ini rumah sakit. Tapi melihat keadaan yang sama sekali persis dengan kamarku, aku berhenti berpikir bahwa ini adalah rumah sakit. Selain itu juga aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka apapun di sekujur tubuhku. Apa semua itu hanya mimpi?

" _Good morning_.. Bagaimana tidurmu? _Nice?_ " Taekwoon _hyung_ juga kembali ada di hadapanku.

" _Mo- morning, hyung_.. Iya, lumayan" Aku mencoba tersenyum, di sela pikiranku yang masih heran. Ia tersenyum padaku.

Lalu seperti dugaanku, dia langsung memeluk tubuhku.

" _I love you,_ Jaehwan- _ah. Only you_."

Entah mengapa, mulutku belum bisa menjawab apapun. Aku masih terheran-heran. Apakah ini _Deja Vu_? Atau sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata? Kuharap bukan keduanya. Karena kalau keduanya benar, aku tak akan bisa mengubah apapun.

Kini aku bisa tersenyum. Kupeluk kembali tubuhnya.

" _Nado, hyung. I only love you, too_."

Ia lalu melepas pelukannya, lalu menatapku.

 _"Promise me?"_

 _"I promise you._ "

Aku tersenyum dengan seindah mungkin. Ia kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus bekerja" Katanya sebelum mengecup keningku, dan berbalik beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Ini berbeda. Aku tak merasa ada yang aneh. Aku senang. Kesenangan ini membuatku menangis. Tapi tetap saja, kali ini aku harus memastikan bahwa ini bukan fenomena _DejaVu_ atau pun mimpi yang jadi kenyataan. Aku turun dari kasur, berlari mendekatinya. Langsung kusergap dan kepeluk tubuh besarnya dari belakang.

"Jaehwan? A- ada apa?"

"Aku tak mau" Kataku masih tak melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Aku tak dapat melihat wajah dan ekspresinya. Tapi aku dapat merasakan kalau dia kebingungan. "Aku tak mau kalau hanya aku yang berjanji. Tolong, berjanjilah kalau kau juga hanya akan mencintaiku selamanya."

Aku lanjut menangis. Sampai ia mendorong tubuhku, dan menatap wajahku. Ia tersenyum, dan menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku, Jung Taekwoon, berjanji hanya akan mencintai kekasihku, Lee Jaehwan. Selamanya, seumur hidup, sampai mati, sepenuh hati"

Aku terdiam. Tak menyangka dia akan berjanji sampai seperti itu. Itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia dan lega. Tapi kebahagiaan ini malah membuatku ingin menangis lagi. Dan kembali kepeluk tubuhnya sambil kembali menangis.

"Hei, jangan malah kembali menangis!" Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku, dan menghapus air mataku sembari mencoba tersenyum. Terlihat ia mulai kembali tersenyum. "Nah, begitu.. Itu baru Jaehwan-ku yang cantik"

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sepasang bibir berada di atas bibirku. Ia menciumku. Bukan hanya sebuah kecupan. Tapi ciuman yang berarti. Aku hanya bisa diam, sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian, aku membalas ciumannya. Aku menutup mata. Bibir kami saling bergerak, saling menikmati kelembutan bibir masing-masing. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan ciuman darinya yang seperti ini.

Tak lama, Taekwoon hyung perlahan melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. _Honestly_ , aku masih ingin merasakan ciuman itu lebih lama.

Ia terkekeh, mungkin karena melihat wajahku saat ini. Ia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Oh iya, sepertinya siang ini aku ingin makan masakanmu. Bagaimana?"

Ia mengedipkan satu matanya. Itu membuatku geli, dan tertawa kecil.

" _Ne_ , baiklah. Nanti siang akan aku antar makanan ke kantormu."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sekarang aku tak perlu khawatir tentang makan siang. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Sampai ketemu nanti siang."

Saking cepatnya, aku tak sadar dia mengecup bibirku sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari rumah secepat kilat. Aku hanya terdiam, masih sedikit syok. Tapi tak lama, berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Aku bahagia, dengan janjinya itu.

Jung Taekwoon, kekasihku, berjanji hanya akan mencintaiku sampai mati. Tuhan, tolong jangan buat dia mengingkari janjinya itu. Dan jangan buat aku mengingkari janji ku pula.

 _Aku mencintainya._

FIN


End file.
